nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Powers
This page includes a list of all the powers/abilities that have appeared in the series, Nanatsu no Taizai. Background are mysterious abilities invoked through unknown means. The source of an individual's power is stated to be drawn from one's will, beliefs and experience. Though the catalyst to awaken one's power is unknown; power resides within the body itself. This is supported by the Holy Knight's belief that their bodies are imbued with "magic that transcends human knowledge." A power weakens and grows unstable if the user loses control of their emotions, though this may be remedied through training. A power can also be gained and utilized from sources of power by research and experimentation. The Holy Knights of different kingdoms: Liones, Danafor and Camelot, etc., use their magical abilities to protect their people and lands from various threats. Description These abilities can be categorized into offensive, defensive and support skills in battle. These powers grant users various advantages and benefits when engaged in combat, however, there are drawbacks for using them. For example, Full Counter's inability to reflect indirect or normal attacks; Ruin's ability requires a unique staff's bell to make it work; Wall's instability when the user lose control of their emotions; and Invasion's requirement of a long-range distance. Some of these abilities are known as enchantments. Powers can be sensed through the exertion of their aura and those who felt it have different reactions towards such power. These abilities can be measured by Balor's Power Eye by Power, Strength, and Spirit in numerical value that determines one's overall Power Level. List of Powers *'Acid'「腐蝕（アシッド）, Fushoku (Ashiddo)」: A lethal power that corrodes and deteriorates. Possessed by Hendriksen. *'Blaze'「火炎 （ブレイズ）, Kaen (Bureizu)」: Grants the user the ability to generate and manipulate fire. Possessed by Cain. *'Break'「砕貫(ブレイク), Saikan (Bureiku)」: A mysterious power with great destructive potential. Possessed by Dreyfus. *'Creation'「創造 (クリエイション), Sōzō (Kurieishon)」: A power exclusive to the Giant Clan brought about by their deep connection with nature. It allows the user to control and shape the earth as they please. Possessed by Diane. *'Death'「死 (デス), Shi (Desu)」: A power capable of killing foes by enveloping them with a black fog. Possessed by an unknown Holy Knight, borrowed through Helbram's Link. *'Disaster'「災厄（ディザスター）, Saiyaku (Dizasutā)」: An unknown power. It can draw out the power of the sacred treasure Chastiefol. Possessed by King. *'Discriminate'「識別 (ディスクリミネイト), Shikibetsu (Disukurimineito)」: A power capable of describing other people's abitilies, like pointing their weaknesses. Possessed by an unnamed Holy Knight. *'Explosion'「爆炎 （エクスプロージョン）, Bakuen (Ekusupurōjon)」: The power to generate and control explosions. Possessed by Guila. *'Full Counter'「全反撃 （フルカウンター）, Zen Hangeki (Furukauntā)」: A power that completely counters any and all magical attacks; reflecting them back at the enemy with even greater force. However, it is useless against physical attacks. Possessed by Meliodas. *'Ice'「氷牙 （こおり）, Hyōga (Kōri)」: A power that allows the user to generate and manipulate ice. Possessed by Gustav. *'Invasion'「侵入（インベイション）, Shin'nyū (Inbeishon)」: A power that imprisons an opponent within their own memories. It can also be used to invade the mind and manipulate memory. Possessed by Gowther. *'Link'「同調 （リンク）, Dōchō (Rinku)」: A power that creates a magical link between anyone who allies themselves to the user by use of a conjured orb-like object. The user can call forth the powers and abilities of all those in contact with the orb. Possessed by Helbram. *'Location'「探知 (ロケーション), Tanchi (Rokēshon) 」: A power capable of tracking a person, regardless if his/her appearance is unknown. Possessed by an unnamed female Holy Knight and Merlin. *'Overpower'「威圧 （オーバーパワー）, Iatsu (Ōbāpawā)」: A power that lets the user exert a malicious aura to intimidate their enemies. Possessed by Threader. *'Purgatory Fire'「煉獄の炎, Rengoku no Honoo」: A demonic power that generates unholy flames capable of burning everything into the ground in a hellish blaze. Possessed by the Red Demon. Similar to Hellblaze. *'Snatch'「強奪 （スナッチ）, Gōdatsu (Sunacchi)」: An enigmatic power that enables the user to "rob" material objects without direct contact. Further, it allows the user to rob their opponent of their physical abilities, such as strength and speed. The stolen abilities are then added to the users own. Possessed by Ban. *'Tempest'「暴風 (テンペスト), Bōfū (Tenpesuto)」: A power that grants the user the ability to form and control violent, cyclonic winds. Possessed by Hauser. *'Thunderbolt'「雷帝(サンダーボルト), Raitei (Sandāboruto)」: A power that allows the user to generate and manipulate lightning. Possessed by Gilthunder. *'Transparency'「透明化, Tōmei-ka」: A power that makes the user invisible, though it does not erase their presence entirely. Possessed by Golgius. *'Vision'「千里眼 (ビジョン), Senrigan (Bijon)」: A power that enables the user to see small glimpses into the future. Possessed by Bartra Liones *'Wall'「障壁 （ウォール）, Shōheki (Uōru)」: A power that forms a spherical, defensive barrier around the user. These barriers can also be used to entrap opponents. Possessed by Griamor. Enchantments *'Enchantment: Hard Protection'「付呪 （エンチャント） 防壁膜 （ハードプロテクション）」, Fuju (Enchanto) Bōheki-maku (Hādo Purotekushon)」: An enchantment that forms a protective barrier, forming around the user and is capable of fending off physical attacks. Possessed by Helbram. *'Enchantment: Hellblaze'「付呪(エンチャント)・「獄炎（ヘルブレイズ）」, Fuju (Enchanto): "Gokuen (Herubureizu)"」: A mysterious demonic enchantment that generates black flames and has an additional effect of nullifying an immortal's regeneration and wounding a demon. Possessed by Meliodas and Hendriksen. *'Enchantment: Resist Fire'「付呪 （エンチャント） 炎の耐性 （レジストファイヤ）, Fuju (Enchanto) Honoo no Taisei (Rejisuto Faiya)」: An enchantment that greatly reduce damage the user received from fire attacks, notably from Explosion. Possessed by Helbram. *'Enchantment: Resist Wind'「付呪 （エンチャント） 風の耐性 （レジストウインド）, Fuju (Enchanto) Kaze no Taisei (Rejisuto Uindo)」: An enchantment that greatly reduce damage the user received from wind attacks, notably from Tempest. Possessed by Helbram. Unnamed Powers *'Elaine's Power': Elaine possesses the power to control over nature and wind. She is also capable of reading the hearts of others, allowing her to know what they are thinking. *'Friesia's Power': A power that manipulates insects and use their highly destructive and corrosive poison for offensive purposes. Can be utilized for espionage and reconnaissance. *'Jericho's Power': Jericho possesses slashing techniques referred as Godspeed. *'Marmas' Power': A power that allows the user to increasing gravity on their opponents at specific increments with maracas. *'Ruin's Power': A power that hypnotizes and delude foes into believing that their comrades and allies are the user, which results in them battling each other. The bell on the user's staff is the source of that power. *'Weinheidt's Power': Weinheidt possesses the power to create a realistic illusion himself to deceive enemies, as well as the ability to charge his arrows to shoot with more power to deal maximum damage. Unknown Powers *'Aura Burst'「オーラ・バースト, Ōra Bāsuto」: A power that allows the user to perform powerful energy wave slashes with dual swords at the target. *'Bullet Squall'「弾雨(バレットスコール), Dan'u (Baretto Sukōru)」: A power that launches a torrential rain of bullets to deal area-of-effect damage. *'Death Breath'「死神の息吹(デスブレス), Shinigami no Ibuki (Desu Buresu)」: A power that summons carnivorous ghosts which devours their enemies. *'Flick Stone'「フリックストーン, Furikku Sutōn」: A power that sends forth a massive avalanche of rocks towards targets. *'Goen no Jujin'「豪炎の呪陣 Gōen no Jujin, literally meaning "Inferno Incantation"」: A power that produces and fires flames from the user's hands. Similar to Blaze. *'Dontsu no Kiri'「鈍痛の霧 Dontsū no Kiri, literally meaning "Mist of Dull Agony"」: A power capable of killing foes by enveloping them with a white mist. Similar to Death. *'Plant Whip'「暗緑鞭(プラントウィップ), Anryokuben (Puranto Uippu)」: A power that summons a large plant which whips enemies with its numerous vines. *'Wind Shooter'「ウインドシューター, Uindo Shūtā」: A power that sends a succession of sharp winds towards a target. Miscellaneous *'Immortality': Grants the user immortality, bestowing upon them unrivaled regenerative abilities. Possessed by Ban. *'Levitation': An ability that grants objects and users to fly at will. *'Transformation': An ability that allows a user to alter their physical appearance and apparels. Gallery Named Powers= Meliodas_repelling_Twigo's_attack_back_at_him.png|Full Counter Ban using Snatch in attemp to take Guila's rapier.png|Snatch Disaster.png|Disaster Diane raising pillars to crush Friesia's insects.png|Creation Gowther's power Invasion.png|Invasion Golgius appearing next to Dana and Elizabeth.gif|Transparency Gilthunder_preparing_to_throw_a_spear.png|Thunderbolt Griamor_using_Wall_against_Matrona.png|Wall Link.png|Link Tempest Cain's power Blaze.png|Blaze Guila attacking with Shot Bomb.png|Explosion Holy Knights attack.png|Aura Burst, Inferno Incantation, Plant Whip, Bullet Squall, Wind Shooter, Death Breath and Flick Stone Helbram using Hail Bullet.png|Ice Dreyfus perparing Starstream Breaker Blade.png|Break Threader using Overpower on Gowther.png|Overpower Helbram using Call of Inferno.png|Death Hendricksen use Acid Down.png|Acid Mist of Dull Agony.png|Mist of Dull Agony Red Demon breathing fire.png|Purgatory Fire |-| Unnamed Powers= Diane_and_Meliodas_fighting_under_illusion_2.gif|Ruin's Power Friesia_creating_Storm_Rondo.png|Friesia's Power Marmas using Gravity X10 on Diane.png|Marmas' Power Elaine blowing Ban away2.png|Elaine's Power 1 Elaine stopping Ban from drinking from the cup.png|Elaine's Power 2 Jericho attacking Ban in prison.png|Jericho's Power Ban attacking Weinheidt's illusion.png|Weinheidt's Power 1 Weinheidt charging his attack.png|Weinheidt's Power 2 |-| Enchantments= Meliodas using Hellblaze.png|Enchantment: Hellblaze Helbram survive Guila and Hauser attack.png|Enchantments: Resist Fire & Resist Wind Helbram use Hard Protection.png|Enchantment: Hard Protection |-| Miscellaneous= Ban healing from King's drilling hole.gif|Immortality File:King_vs._Helbram_in_Kingdom_of_Liones.png|Levitation King transforming to introduce himself.png|Transformation |-| Trivia *All of the powers' effects closely resemble the users' traits and personalities - for example: Ban's ability Snatch corresponds to his habit of stealing, Meliodas' Full Counter reflects his intention not to directly harm people, and Dreyfus' Break symbolizes his ambition to become supreme and crushing anyone who stands in his way to supremacy. References }} [[Category:Abilities]